Encroaching Darkness
by DeathJackal
Summary: Basically following the Jackal after the events of the movie and after my other story Darkness has no Bounds,  don't have to read to get the story . Ryan follows his needs and urges as he wonders around, refusing to go back to the asylum.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Thir13en Ghosts. Its rated M for a reason people, blood, gore, language, and sexual scenes, don't like don't read. R&R pls.

Encroaching Darkness

Beasts and their prey

A large full moon gave off an eerie glow over the dark and barren branches of the forest and small animals scattered around as an ominous feeling filled the area. A figure walked into a small clearing in the forest, the figured seemed to give off the ominous feeling that had sent the animals running, and with each step it took a small rattling would follow. The figure looked up at the moon with yellow eyes that seemed to glow ever so slightly. It lost itself in its thoughts, how long had it been since the glass house had exploded, how long had he been wondering in this god forsaken forest?

Its head quickly snapped around to look at a passing deer that had run past it, which was a good feat with the iron cage over his head, looking up at the moon again the figured lets out a feral growl as its thoughts go a bit deeper. Why was he wondering around this forest? Well he didn't really want to go back to the asylum, it may have been the place of his death but it also held the most painful of his past, he was tortured since his arrival until his death, turning him from a normal looking man into the monster that he was now, even causing him to go from a bit off to completely insane. No, he didn't want to go back, not now that he was free from the cursed hell that had damned him so bad.

Since he didn't go back to Borehamwood, or what was left of it, he had become, quite literally, a wondering spirit, not that he minded really, he liked to be alone. The loneliness did however, come with a price, with his senseless wondering in this damn forest he couldn't find a damn thing to sate his desires, both his sexual need and desire to kill had been pent up for a good while and he was to the point of just going after the deer in the forest.

The ghost known as 'The Jackal' aka, Ryan Kuhn let out another growl and continued his walk, moving the direction he had or the past couple of days, the tattered straightjacket swaying ever so slightly as he leather straps moved with the ghost and the metal rings attaching the straps to the jacket would rattle if he moved a certain way. The Jackal keep moving, walking over fallen logs, around trees and finally coming to a stop about two miles deeper into the woods catching the scent of something familiar to him, smoke and if he concentrated hard enough he could just barely pick up the scent of people.

A grin spread across the ghost's face, showing sharp fang like teeth as a few thoughts passed through his mind. It seemed some poor deer had been spared from the ghost's wrath and he would be able to feed his needs on a poor unsuspecting person after all. The ghost let out a cackle as he lopped off towards the direction of the smells. The Jackal ducked behind a rather large oak tree as he came upon another clearing, a pointless thing to do really since none of the living could really see him, but his habits didn't die with him.

The ghost looked around the tree to inspect the clearing, a smoldering camp fire burns with a few dimly lit coals, giving an eerie glow over the three large tents that were set up in a circle around the campfire. The Jackal gave a giggle as he lopped around the tree and went for the camp, slowing down once he gets closer to the tents. The ghost sniffs a few times around the camp, seeming to be cautious at first almost like the beast he was named from. The ghost looked around, empty beer cans filled a bucket by a few make shift log seats, a few pair of wet clothes where hung up around the smoldering pile of ash and much to Ryan's excitement it seemed there were a few females, or there was one very clumsy one that fell into a creek in different pairs of clothes, he'd have to find out.

The ghost moved to the closest tent to him, stepping close to a bucket of water that was used to put out the campfire, what water was left in the bucket cracked and hissed as it froze. The ghost paid no mind to the freezing water as he phased his head into the tent to see who was in there and much to his distaste was a rather fat man who was sleeping nude and outside of his sleeping bag. The man would have challenged the Great Child to fat ratio and the man reeked of beer and sweat. The man gave a loud snore before rolling over on his side and scratching at his back. The Jackal blinked his yellow eyes before reaching up to his eyes with his clawed hands, the bloody bones of his fingers making up the sharp ends. Ryan started to claw at his eyes, after a few minutes he stopped and the slashed parts of his face healed. The ghost entered the tent and the man shivered as the tent got cooler. Ryan leaned over the fat man and in a swift and empowered motion of his wrist; he slashed across the man's neck, slicing through the major arteries. Ryan quickly moved his bloody hand over the man's mouth as he started to gasp and gurgle, blood flying out of the wound in streams and pool around the floor of the tent. Ryan moved to keep the man quite and hold him down, so he didn't wake the other occupants of the camp.

Once the man went limp and the tent was filled and covered with his blood Ryan let out an insane giggle as he backed out of the tent, slashing open the front of it with his claws before moving on to the next one. The Jackal grinned wickedly as he eyed a male and a female lying cuddled together in a sleeping bag. The Jackal let out a quite giggle as he moved into the tent, he eyed the female's shapely body as he moved over to the male and raised a bloody claw before bringing it down on his skull, bone, blood, and brain matter flies around the tent and blood pours out like water out of a pitcher. The sound of the crushing skull wakes up the young woman who instantly goes into a fit of screams and flings herself out of the sleeping bag, making a beeline for the zipper of the tent.

With a sadistic cackle the Jackal reaches out and grips the young woman by her legs and pulls her back towards him, leaving long lacerations along her legs that start to bleed heavily. The young woman looks around frantically for the thing attacking her but sees nothing, with more screams she starts to kick out and move around frantically as the Jackal keeps her close. Another yell is heard as the occupants off the other tent rush out and open the tent with the ghost and woman. An older couple comes in and the male grips the hands of the young woman, screaming at the unseen assailant. Ryan lets out a loud and feral growl and yanks the woman back, leaving another two sets of long and bloody lacerations on her thighs. With a loud hissing yell the Jackal pounces on the male that tried to the save the young woman and effectively slices his neck open with a deep swipe. The older female lets out an ear splitting scream as her husband is slaughtered like a lamb.

Ryan lets out another insane giggle as he quickly pounces on the older female and starts to rip into her body with his claws, blood, tissue, and bites of bone go flying everywhere as he digs his claws in deeper with each swipe. The young female had taken off, limping through the woods while Ryan was distracted, blood pouring down her legs from the claw marks on her leg. The young woman stopped behind a large tree and curled up into a ball, her legs shaking and bleeding and tears poured down her face as she cried and shivered. Ryan, having clawed at the older female until she didn't move anymore had gotten up and kicked her dead body, sending it flying into a small log used as a seat by the fire, "_The little slut didn't even try to save the old whore." _With a wicked grin Ryan licked over his sharp teeth, "_I need to teach her it's much worse to be on your own." _Ryan ran off after the young female following the trail of blood to the old tree where he found her praying silently to herself as she rocked back and forth.

With an insane cackle the Jackal starts to talk to where the young lady can hear it, "_There was once a young slut who got lost in the woods while her veins bleed dry, the smell attracted the most ravenous of beasts to her body. The girl attracted a beast of hell and he ravaged her curvy body until not even the wolves would touch her rotting flesh, when other human's found her body they only found a mutilated corpse that the crows had peaked at relentlessly, gouging out her eyes with their beaks and maggots had eaten her rotting flesh to the bone." _The Jackal let out a loud cackle as the young woman went into hysterics crying and begging the unseen monster to leave her alone.

Ryan pounced down on the female and pinned her to the ground as she went into a fit, moving and jerking around wildly as the ghost shredded her clothes with his claws, cutting down to her skin and making her bleed more. Once her short sleeping shorts had been shredded off the ghost pulled himself out of his pants and positioned himself at her entrance before giving a rough and hard thrust forward. The young female screamed loud enough to break the eardrums of the living as struggled harder, crying, begging, and screaming as the ghost continued to move harder and rougher, all the while leaving deep and long lacerations along her body, blood pouring out like a stream.

The Jackal continued his brutal movements until he felt his release then he pulled out and readjusted his pants. The ghost walked off leaving the female to die of blood loses as her blood flow slowed down and pooled around her. Ryan cackled madly as he continued his walk through the woods. It took a few days for the bodies to be found and the police had taped up the area, claimed a wild animal, most likely a bear had stumbled into the campsite and attacked the family, the mother and father deceased, the older brother deceased, and the daughter and her fiancée deceased. As they loaded the dead bodies up in the ambulances another unseen specter leaned against the beat up red hot rod and another two where inside, "_Seems the woods has another beast in its presence." _The one leaning up against the car said. One of the females in the car looks around through the windows, "_You think he's still out there?" _The male outside shrugged, "_Only one way to find out, let's go dog hunting." _The male jumped into the phantom hot rod and revved it up before taking off down the road.


End file.
